


Before You Were Gone (When We Were Happy)

by Bookworm445



Series: Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: Day 4 of Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week (Pastries | Hospitals | Parks)





	Before You Were Gone (When We Were Happy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this I was in an "I'm going to kill someone!" mood and so I killed someone.

The park was beautiful this time of year. Kids played and flowers bloomed. Hinata always loved the park and was ecstatic when Daichi and Suga dragged him off to the nearest one. As soon as he noticed where they were heading, he’d given each one a kiss and run off towards the park. That was ten minutes ago. Now Suga was crying, sirens were blaring and Hinata was lying sprawled across the road. Daichi was in shock, there were people attempting to talk to him but he couldn’t hear it. All he could hear was Suga’s sobs. All he could see was Hinata’s still body lying on the ground. Daichi didn’t remember much after that.

 

He woke up a few hours later. Well, Daichi thought he woke up — he may have been awake but spaced out the entire time. That, however, was a thought to deal with another time — first, where was he? Second, was Hinata okay? Third, was Suga okay? The most important thing to deal with, however, was Hinata. Last time Daichi had seen him, he'd been lying sprawled across the road, having been hit by a car. He sat up — when had he lied down? — and looked around. It seemed he was in a hospital waiting room, Suga asleep in a chair beside him. His eyes were puffy, silver hair in disarray. Daichi hoped he was okay, but he really needed to know how Hinata was — he didn't mean to belittle Suga's pain, but Hinata had been hit by a car. He stood up and stretched, cracking his back and headed for the info desk. When he reached it, Daichi cleared his throat. The secretary looked up and smiled.

"Ah, you're awake. Hinata Shouyou, right?" Daichi nodded mutely.

"Good news, he's alive. Bad news - he's in a coma, and we don't know when he's going to wake up.”

 

— — () — —

 

The days passed agonisingly slowly after that — Daichi spent most of his time crying, or comforting Suga. Both spent almost all of their time in the hospital room, talking through their tears, waiting for Hinata to wake up. All of Karasuno visited at least once — Kageyama was one of the first to visit. Bokuto and Kuroo came in, crying about their ‘son’, dragging Tsukishima behind them. Asahi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya kept coming in after their shifts at A Crow’s Feathers, which Suga seemed to really appreciate. (He hugged all three of them every time they came through the door.) Daichi was pretty sure Oikawa and Iwaizumi came to visit at one point — mainly because of Kageyama, who had been in the room at the time, started screeching — but he didn’t remember much of their visit.

 

The days were agonisingly slow but the weeks were blindingly fast — three had passed. Hinata still hadn’t woken up. The doctors were in and out constantly, but Daichi and Suga refused to leave. Every once in a while, they’d have to go to the toilet, but each time they came back quickly, not wanting to miss a single moment in case something happened.

 

— — () — —

 

He’d gone eventually. The sound of that infuriating heart monitor as it let out that last long beep rang in Daichi’s ears. Suga had started crying again. Daichi was used to that now, but it didn’t make it any easier to deal with. He was crying too, he realized, his cheeks wet, salt on his lips.

“Time of death, 10:02am.”

 

— — () — —

 

They held the funeral a week later. Karasuno was there, as were Hinata’s family. Daichi and Suga’s parents stood behind them and they sat at the front, with Hinata’s family. When Daichi walked up to put a rose in the coffin, he cried. Hinata looked like he was sleeping, but he was so cold to touch. The rest of the funeral was a blur - Daichi was pretty sure he broke down in the middle of his speech, Suga by his side. People apologising, saying they were sorry for his loss. It all blended together.

 

Things were never the same after Hinata was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry.


End file.
